The Blond Nomu!
by LordVanity
Summary: He was artificial intelligence created for the sole purpose of wrecking heroes, including the Symbol of Peace, so watch as Naruto Uzumaki goes forth and tries to wreck the heroes out there, but it definitely won't be as easy, especially when he lacks mastery of his quirk, but with his determination and guts, he just might be the one to end All Might, right?


"Fight me you piece of shit hero! Today is the day, I the great Naruto Uzumaki ends you once and for all, bwahahaha! After today I will be known as the greatest Nomu that has ever been created, dattebayo!" Yelled a blond haired, blue eyed boy - or in this case Nomu - named Naruto Uzumaki.

You see, Naruto Uzumaki wasn't an ordinary boy, or even human for the matter, he was in fact Artificial Intelligence that was designed for the purpose of killing heroes, so that's all Naruto thought about - killing heroes!

Anyways, in front of Naruto, stood none other than the Symbol of Peace known as All Might!

All Might couldn't help but feel slight irritation as he stared at the young boy in front of him, the young boy that had just declared that he would defeat him.

"How many times do we have to go through this, young boy?" All Might just asked the blond in front of him. He made no effort to mask his irritation.

Naruto made his debut around a year ago, a year ago when he was fourteen, he had popped out of nowhere, claiming he was artificial intelligence created to kill heroes, and then he made a huge declaration, on live television, that he would wreck every hero...

So since then Naruto Uzumaki had been the thorn on every heroes side, on a daily he would attack and try to fight different pro heroes, he had yet to defeat a hero, because quite frankly he was still quite weak, but it was obvious he was getting stronger and stronger...

The blond merly replied, "As many times as it takes to kill ya!" With a wicked grin plastered on his face, he charged at the Symbol of Peace, while cocking back his right fist. As he appeared in front of All Might, he swung fast and hard, only for All Might to disappear.

"I see, I see, and after you kill me, then what?" All Might asked as he appeared behind Naruto.

The blond Nomu quickly turned around, only to see All Might's fist headed right for his face. The bond quickly did a set of hand signs, and as finished the set All Might's fist smashed into a trash can that had taken Naruto's place. Our favorite blond haired Nomu had used the "Substitution Jutsu" one of his favorite technique to use!

 _"I hate that technique,"_ All Might thought as he watched the trash can fly off into the distance. He quickly looked around, until he spotted the blond ten feet away from him,

"After I kill ya, I'll celebrate, that's what! Oh yeah, believe it!" Naruto said with a grin before doing a hand sign while yelling, " **Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Within seconds five Naruto's stood in front of All Might, the blond had used another of his favorite technique.

All Might stared at the five Naruto's, he had to admit, Naruto's quirk was something else alright. The blond was definitely something else entirely... the Symbol of Peace knew that if Naruto wasn't stopped... he could potentially be dangerous... but there was a slight problem-

All Might was cut out of his thoughts, as the four Naruto clones charged at him with shit eating grin on their faces, the original Naruto had stayed back and he barked, "Go on my clones, tire him out for me and then I'll wreck him, believe it!" He grinned.

"If ya say so, boss," One clone shrugged.

"Yeah right... we all know, you are no match for All Might!" Another clone stated.

"Hey!" The original Naruto yelled.

Before any of the clones could do anything else, All Might just flicked one of his fingers, causing a powerful gust of wind that destroyed the four clones, while making Naruto fly backwards a good twenty feet. The blond held his ground as the wind tried blowing him away, and within seconds the wind calmed down.

"Whoa! I'll admit that was kinda cool, but it'll take more than that to defeat me, All Might," The blond smirked as he slowly walked towards the Symbol of Peace, he then proceeded to say, "Time to defeat you with my new jutsu, bwahaha!"

All Might watched as a sphere of blue energy formed on the palm of Naruto's right hand, as the blond stared at him intensely. The Symbol of Peace couldn't help but get slightly anxious as he stared at the ball of blue energy. Naruto's quirk "Chakra" was certainly impressive.

Naruto quickly pumped chakra into his feet, and within seconds he was a few feet away from All Might. The pro hero noticed the blond had gotten faster, and then the blond yelled, " **Rasengan!"** As he tried slamming the ball of energy into All Might.

The Symbol of Peace quickly swung his own fist and it collided with the Rasengan. There was a burst of energy, an intense amount of wind that shook the ground and buildings, and then there was a loud explosion that caused Naruto to fly backwards.

The blood stopped himself from flying any further by pressing his feet into the ground, and when he was a good thirty feet away from All Might he finally stopped himself. He gasped for air as he dropped to his knees, the blond scowled as he realized he was out of juice.

He still had ways to go... he stared at All Might to see him in the exact same spot. That made the blond growl, yeah, he still had a long way to go before he rekt the Symbol of Peace.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I'm outta juice, so I'll be going down, until next time, hero," With that the blond disappeared, leaving behind swirling leaves that dropped to the ground.

All Might sighed. The blond always managed to get away by using that weird technique that left a pile of leaves behind. The Symbol of Peace could only think about how Naruto was getting stronger... slowly but surely...

The blond was a Nomu with the sole purpose of killing heroes...

If he ever got strong enough... he'd be a major threat.

Thinking about it, only made the Symbol of Peace shudder.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Yo, its I LordVanity... yes I changed my username cuz new year, new username LOL but with all seriousness I'll probably change it back, but yeah this is an idea I had for a while and I've decided to drop it. Well it's sorta a remake of another story I did a while back but whatever._**

 ** _I'm more or less tried of all the hero Naruto stories, dont get me wrong I love them but damn after a while they all get repetitive, so here I am with a Nomu naruto that wants to fuck heroes up._**

 ** _Let's see how it goes!_**

 ** _I was gonna make Naruto OP af at first but then hed defeat everyone easily. But dont worry he'll get stronger at a decent pace and all that so yeah OH BTW since chakra is a quirk here... it'll have a weakness and chakra might work a bit differently here so yeah._**

 ** _This story can go many ways. I'm still not sure which way I'll take it but we will see.._**

 ** _Another thing. I will follow canon and do the arcs but it'll probably all be loosely followed so don't expect b2b word for word shit, so yeah._**

 ** _One last thing. This will probably be a short story LOL don't see it dragging out so yeah_**

 ** _Drop yo thoughts and hope ya enjoyed._**

 ** _Happy Holidays!_**


End file.
